1. Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a touch display apparatus and a method of determining a touch position using the touch display apparatus. More particularly, one or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a touch display apparatus recognizing touches on both surfaces of a touch panel and a method of determining a touch position using the touch display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus including a touch panel has been widely used. In the touch panel, a touch signal is inputted by a touch providing means such as a stylus pen, a finger and so on without an additional separate input device such as a remote controller.
Generally, the touch panel recognizes a touch on a single surface of the touch panel. However, as a use of the display apparatus is diversified, the touch panel is required to recognize touches on both surfaces of the touch panel.
Touch panels may be classified into a capacitive type touch panel, a resistive type touch panel and an optical type touch panel according to a touch detecting method.
The optical type touch panel includes a light emitting part and a light receiving part. The optical type touch panel uses a total reflection characteristic of light.
A touch display apparatus employing a conventional optical type touch panel includes a first light emitting part and a first light receiving part to recognize a touch on a first surface of the display panel, and a second light emitting part and a second light receiving part to recognize a touch on a second surface of the display panel. Accordingly, the number of light emitting elements and the number of light receiving elements increase so that a manufacturing cost of the touch display apparatus increases.